The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a material that is composed of polyethylene, calcium carbonate and foaming agent. The material can be molded to be desired shapes and generates no sticky remains after being burned.
So many products are made by plastic which is easily shaped and manufactured in mass production. Nevertheless, plastic is not suitable to be burned and will generate sticky remains which is not friendly to the environment. Most of the metro cities use garbage burners to deal with the garbage and expect to reduce the amount of remains after burning the garbage. The plastic products leave sticky remains on the inside of the burners after burned and the sticky remains reduces the efficiency of the burners so that workers have to clean the sticky remains from the inside of the burners periodically. The sticky remains also shortens the life of use of the burners.
The present invention intends to provide a new material that replaces plastic material at a certain level and will not become sticky remains after being burned.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing a board and including step 1 to mix 49.8% to 97.8% of polyethylene, 50% to 2% of calcium carbonate and 0.2% of foaming agent, and step 2 to roll or press the mixture to become a 1 mm board. The board can be burned without producing sticky remains.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a method for a new material that is easily to be shaped and board can be burn and produces no sticky remains.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.